camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camera "A" and Camera "B"
The Camera "A" and Camera "B" are subminiature cameras made by Okada around 1950, certainly in extremely few numbers. Context It is said that the Camera "A" and Camera "B" were made after a request by the US military. Yazawa, p.11 of no.233. Their designer was Ishiwata Shigeo (石渡茂雄), who previously developed the Kolt, a straightforward Hit-type subminiature, and the unconventional pistol-shaped Gemmy. The Camera "A" was designed for 8mm film and the Camera "B" for 16mm film. It is said that a stereo camera for 16mm film was planned and perhaps made as well. Documents No original document showing either camera has been observed so far. Mention of at least four actual examples is known, all having a number associated to the name. No two examples have the same, and this might be a serial number, but this is yet unclear. The Camera "A" No.1 is mentioned by various authors, perhaps after some pictorial source. Mention in Yazawa, p.15 of no.235, quoting an unspecified "foreign magazine", in this page at Submin.com and in this page at Subclub.org. The Camera "B" No.2 is pictured in , where it is said to belong to the collection of M. Auer. , item 5019. The Camera "A" No.3 is featured in an article by Yazawa in , and the unfinished Camera "A" No.6 appears in a follow-up of this article. Yazawa, articles in no.233 and 235. The Camera "A" The description of the Camera "A" is mainly based on the pictures of the Camera "A" No.3 published by Yazawa. Example pictured in Yazawa, pp.12–5 of no.233. The camera takes unperforated 8mm film, loaded in a double cassette. The frame size is about 7×8mm and the exposure counter goes one graduation past 30. Frame size: Yazawa, p.11 of no.233, precisely measured 6.7×7.7mm. The camera's overall dimensions are 45.5×25×22mm when the finder is retracted, and 45.5×25×34mm when it is deployed, and the weight is a mere 70g. Dimensions and weight measured by Yazawa, p.12 of no.233. The body is made of solid brass and has the shape of a stadium track, when viewed from above. Made of solid brass: Yazawa, p.12 of no.233. The mention of an aluminium body for the Camera "A" No.1 in this page at Submin.com is certainly wrong. Rectangular front and rear plates are screwed to the main body by six screws each. The camera name CAMERA "A" NO.3 is engraved on the front plate, above the lens hole. The finder's frame retracts into the front plate, and the rear bead slides into a compartment protruding from the rear plate. There are two diamond-patterned discs on the camera's top, turned by the thumb. The left one selects the shutter speeds among B, 25, 50, 100. The right one is the exposure counter, which must be reset manually. The bottom plate slides out to load the film, and has inscriptions all around: an OKAKO TOKYO logo, the company name OKADA OPT. INDST. CO., LTD., the mention PATENTS···PENDING, and the name NO.3 CAMERA "A". No conventional shutter release is visible, and it seems that the camera can be triggered only by a soft release screwed into a post protruding at the right end of the body. The two-bladed shutter is probably everset. The lens is placed behind the shutter blades, and is not externally visible. Its focus and aperture are fixed, and its features are unclear — Yazawa suggests a 15mm f/4.5. Yazawa, p.12 of no.233. From the few mentions of the Camera "A" No.1, it seems that this earlier example was exactly similar. Mention here at Submin.com and here at Subclub.org. The Camera "A" No.6 was found in an unfinished state, missing the lens, shutter, front and rear plates, and other minor parts. Example pictured in Yazawa, p.18 of no.235. Its bottom plate is similar to that of No.3, except for the mention of NO.6. Example no.1 reportedly comes with various accessories, in addition to the mandatory cable release: filters, close-up lenses, hood, and tripod adapter, assembled together in a presentation case. See here at Submin.com and here at Subclub.org. Example no.3 also has its own case with a metal plate attached to the lid, inscribed NO.3 CAMERA "A" and OKADA OPTICAL INDUSTRIAL CO., LTD. TOKYO JAPAN, with Okada's OKAKO TOKYO logo. Case pictured in Yazawa, p.19 of no.235. The Camera "B" The Camera "B" is only known from the picture of the Camera "B" No.2 in . , item 5019. The camera takes 11×15mm exposures on 16mm film loaded in special cassettes. , item 5019. It is similar in shape to the Camera "A", but somewhat larger. The frame finder is replaced by a tubular finder at the top. The speed selecting disc on the left is similar to that of the smaller model, and gives B, 25–200 settings. The exposure counter disc is buried inside the top cover, under a circular plate attached by three screws, and only a portion is visible through a crescent-shaped window. The central part again has a diamond pattern for manual reset. The camera name CAMERA "B" NO.2 is engraved at the top of the front plate. There is a sliding lever above the lens, certainly used to cock the shutter. The camera again has no conventional shutter release but a thread for a cable release at the right end of the body. The lens is a B-Kolex Anastigmat 22mm f/3.5 with fixed focus and aperture. It is placed in front of the shutter blades, and its barrel protrudes out of the front plate, unlike on the Camera "A". The only surviving example observed so far has lens no.105. Example pictured in , item 5019. Notes Bibliography * Item 5019. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (143) Kamera 'A'" (レンズの話143カメラ'A', Lens story 143 Camera 'A'). In no.233 (November 1996). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.11–5. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (145) Rōzen to Korigon" (レンズの話145ローゼンとコリゴン, Lens story 145 Rosen and Corygon). In no.235 (January 1997). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.15–9. The Camera "A" and Camera "B" are not listed in . Links In English: * Camera "A" No.1 and Camera "B" No.2 at Submin.com * Brief mention of the Camera "A" No.1 and Camera "B" No.2 at Subclub.org Category: Japanese 16mm film Category: Japanese 8mm film Category: Okada/Daiichi Category: C